This invention relates to polymer compositions and processes for producing polymers. In a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to utilizing hydroxylamines to visbreak a polyolefin to improve clarity and viscosity properties for injection molding.
Various patents have been directed at improving clarity and viscosities or melt flow rates in polyolefins. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,137 discloses polyolefin clarity is improved by addition of dibenzylidene sorbitol derivatives having a sulfur-containing substituent. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,645 discloses the use of dibenzylidene sorbitol derivatives in polyolefin clarity improvement. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,930 discloses visbreaking polyolefin copolymers using organic peroxides as catalysts. Although the prior art teaches methods of improving polymer clarity and viscosity, there appears no disclosure of the use of hydroxylamines.